Jocund
by Uatu
Summary: This is for StarUchiha's Edd/Marie contest.  Double D has be acting odd for the past couple on months and his friends are determined to find out why.


**Jocund**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

**This is for StarUchiha's Edd/Marie contest.**

* * *

><p>Morning light slowly began to fill the bedroom as a new day dawned. As the sound of early morning birds filled the air, a young blunette awoke to their noise. Sitting up in her lover's bed, she stretched out her muscles as the bed sheet fell off her body. Not even bothering with covering herself, she turned to where her boyfriend was still sleeping next to her. Over the years, he had changed quite a bit. He was no longer the skinny dork he had been in Middle School. Although he wasn't much taller, being only 5' 6", he had filled out with well-toned strengthened muscles, letting his black hair grow out until it reached his mid-back, and got left eyebrow pierced. She herself had changed, gone was the rough housing punk tomboy of Middle School. And in her place, was a tall shapely woman. She stood at 6' 7", E-cups, long blue hair, and while she didn't go looking for fights; everyone knew not to cross Marie Kanker.<p>

Getting up for the bed, Marie quickly put her clothes back on. Once she was fully dressed, Marie walked over to where Edd was sleeping and leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Thanks for last night Dreamboat," she gently whispered. "See you at school." And with that, she quietly left his room. As the door closed, Edd cracked open and eye and mumbled, "See you at school, Mar."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, after showering, dressing, and having breakfast with his parents, Edd was riding up to Peach Creek High on his Chopper. It was black with a green flame job. The bike had been a gift given to him by his boss at the local bike shop where Edd worked. A longtime friend of his boss was no longer able to ride his bike anymore and was looking for someone who'd want it and as long as they planned on using it, he wasn't going to ask for any money. Well, seeing that his newest employee of six months didn't have a ride of any kind the boss told him about Edd. So, after month of riding lessons and a motorcycle driver's test; the bike was his. As he parked his bike in the senior's parking lot, Edd noticed Jimmy and Sarah walking. "Good morning," he called out joyously to the two juniors. "How are you both on this gloriously fine day."<p>

Glancing at each other, before turning to look at Edd Sarah replied, "We're fine Double D."

"How's it going with you?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

"I'm doing splendid on this beautiful day," he replied happily.

All throughout the morning Edd happily greeted people with a smile on his face and an upbeat attitude. Most of the student body knew who Edd as he was the star kicker on the football team and the current record holder of both the longest field goal kick and most field goal kicks in a single game. Over the past couple of months, most of the students had noticed how Double D always seemed very happy for some reason.

* * *

><p>At lunch Ed, Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, May, Lee, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny all sat together at one of the vacant tables and discussed the popular topic at hand, which happened to be Edd.<p>

"You two know him best," Kevin started out. "So, is he gay or not?"

"I don't think he is," Eddy replied after thinking about it for a moment. "But then again, I mentioned about going to see Wicked on Broadway and I swear he squealed."

This remark form Eddy kept the debate on Edd's sexuality going for a while. Now, it wasn't that any of them cared if he was gay or not. They just wanted him to feel that he could be open and honest with them as they were his friends.

"Hey guys, what are y'all talking about?" Marie asked as she sat down at end of the table Next to her sister Lee and an empty seat.

The group looked back and forth between each other inwardly debating if they should tell Marie or not as her crush on Double D had been well known in Middle School.

With a huff, Lee turned to face her younger sister and said, "We're trying to figure out if Double D is gay or not. He's been acting really, really happy these past couple of weeks." She knew it might make her younger sister upset, but she had to learn sooner or later.

Staring at her older sister, as though she had grown an extra head, Marie quickly replied. "He isn't gay. Double D always acts like that after we have sex."

"Oh." Everyone replied in realization. For a split second everyone returned to their lunches. When suddenly, what Marie had said sunk in.

"**WHAT?**" they all cried out in shock as they snapped their attention back to Marie.

'_Oh, crap,_' Marie thought to herself as her eyes widened like a deer looking into headlight as she realized what she had said.

'_At least it's never boring here,_' she thought as she began to defuse the situation.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot story. Please leave a review.<p> 


End file.
